The field of the invention relates generally to electrical circuit protection fuses and methods of manufacture, and more specifically to electrical circuit protection fuses and methods of manufacture to enhance electrical arc mitigation and thermal management as the fuse opens a circuit path.
Fuses are widely used as overcurrent protection devices to prevent costly damage to electrical circuits. Fuse terminals typically form an electrical connection between an electrical power source or power supply and an electrical component or a combination of components arranged in an electrical circuit. One or more fusible links or elements, or a fuse element assembly, is connected between the fuse terminals, so that when electrical current flow through the fuse exceeds a predetermined limit, the fusible elements melt and open one or more circuits through the fuse to prevent electrical component damage.
In view of constantly expanding variations of electrical power systems, known electrical fuses are disadvantaged in some aspects. In particular, industry tends to provide higher performing fuses without changing the physical package size of the fuse relative to conventional fuses, or alternatively to provide higher performing fuses in a smaller physical package size than conventional fuses, presents practical challenges to electrical fuse manufacturers. High power, high current applications are becoming more prevalent in electrical power systems and are imposing increased demands on fuse manufacturers to provide fuses capable of performing in such applications within desired package size constraints. In particular, in higher power, higher current, and/or higher voltage applications arc energy may be dramatically increased as the fuse operates relative to conventionally provided fuses. Conventional fuse constructions are not well equipped to contain the arc energy in such applications, and consequently cannot be reliably provided in certain package sizes if at all. Improvements are desired to meet the needs of the marketplace.